narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Izumi Kouki
Izumi Kouki (Kouki, Izumi くき 泉) is a fictional character created by Lazuardi Loo Editing this without author's permission is prohibited. Background Izumi Kouki was born in warring states era, only daughter from Arumi Satoshi and Tatsuo Uchiha. Actually her name is Izumi Satoshi and never put Uchiha name behind her name because until now she never admit that Tatsuo Uchiha his real father after she knows who her father is and what Uchiha clan has done with her clan (She knows later that her mother was used to manipulated Satoshi Clan so Uchiha Clan can defeat them because Satoshi Clan is one of the clan with a rare Kekkai Genkai, and his real father abandoned her mother because Uchiha notoriously strict with their pure blood relationship). She was founded with her mother died in her side by Leader of Kouki Clan, one of Satoshi Clan's leader partner, Hikaru Kouki, who was famous as a clan that usually fight with Earth and Water Release. Then she was adopted and her name become Izumi Kouki. Though she has Sharingan as a Kekkai Genkai from his father, she never show it to anyone except her family and use her mother's natural chakra (Ice Release) or Earth Release often that the dojutsu she has. Izumi growed up, and very pretty. She was famous by a name 'The Beauty of The East', because of her appearance. Because of her appearance also many shinobi want to marry her but she never accepted. She never believed in things called love because until she become mature, she never lose her feeling to revenge Uchiha Clan and believe that love just an emotional feeling that weakened the awareness of logical thinking and blinded someone to see everything in objective way. Unfortunately, when she become 19 years old, Kouki Clan was in trouble. Kouki Clan need to cooperate with Uchiha Clan because too much clan want to defeat them. Hikaru ask Madara Uchiha to make a cooperation and he accepted it. As a request of it, he asked Izumi to become his wife and Hikaru has to accept it for his cooperation. Izumi doesn't like it, but she has no choice because she feel that she has to help the clan that already keep her. Finally she accept the deal. She never like Madara, because he has a competitive, god moding and arrogant character and she just treat his husband like another man as a friend, because she thought that she doesn't have to behave in front of her husband like a lover because she just thinking that her husband might be never love her, and nor she is. She doesnt know, that actually Madara has a feeling with her though he never show it too her. Izumi believed that the marriage just the best way so her clan can affiliated with Uchiha Clan and on the other side, to gain more information and defeat them from the inside. However, she finally know that his husband is not bad as she thought, because she then realize that Madara has a sensitive feeling and tremendous love with a person that he love, and she the realize that her husband has a feeling with her. Nevertheless, because of his hatred feeling of Uchiha Clan, she never show her feeling as a lover, but just doing her duties as a wife, and show a little affection as a girl who has to care her husband. Madara know then, that Izumi is untouchable. However, Madara still act nice too make her falling in love with him. He doesn't know, that Izumi already fall in love with him, but she just never treat him as a lover. One day, as a coincidence, her husband ask her to go with him to the Naka Shrine and tell her more about Uchiha history. He also showed her a stone monument that only can be read by special dojutsu. Without notice of her husband, because she also has Sharingan, she read all the secret of Uchiha in that monument, and planned to get the power of it because her passion of become stronger and defeat Uchiha clan never die. Until one day, she killed her own bestfriend, Miwako Kouki, and gained Mangekyou Sharingan. It caused a little chaos in Kouki and Uchiha clan, but nobody know that Izumi did it. Unfortunately, her planned to destroy Uchiha Clan dissapear when someday Madara speak to her bluntly that he loves her. Izumi actually has knew that her husband has a feeling to her but she always try to ignored as her hatred to Uchiha clan is bigger and never want to admit her feeling or requite his feeling. She then aware and realized, without her notice, actually she also has feeling to her husband, and in that moment, she admitted, she already fall in love with Madara. Since that time, both of them never shy to express their feeling towards each other and showing the affectionate through each other that they suppose to do without hesitate. And she also realize after all, that now she really an Uchiha mistress, Izumi Uchiha. Years later, after Uchiha and Senju Clan ending their bloody rivalry and make permanent settlement Konohagakure Izumi live in peace with another shinobi from every different clan who also live in Konoha. She makes friend with some woman from every clan, still with her annoyance to make angry people, but most of all, she was live happy after the peace Unfortunately, the peace was not live longer. One day, Madara tell her about his hurt feeling when he heard that Tobirama dissagree with decision of Hashirama Senju to make Madara as a Hokage and he said in sad voice that there's a possibility that one day Uchiha will be dominated by Senju. Izumi advice him not to take Tobirama's statement seriously and ask him to take hokage position that Hashirama offered but he denied. Izumi know that his husband can trigger a war between Senju and Uchiha and she doesn't want it happen. But Madara is a stubborn man. He provocate the Uchiha Clan member to againts Senju Clan but nobody listen him. Feel betrayed, he left Konohagakure. Before that, he said to Izumi that he might come back to destroy Konoha. Izumi doesn't want it. Basically, she loves peace, and of course she also love the truce between Uchiha and Senju clan. Knowing that it will make war again, Izumi looking for his husband to and ask him too battle with her, behalf an Uchiha Clan's Mistress and as a part of Konoha. Madara doesn't want to fight her, but she forced. She almost has the same power though she is not as strong as her husband, and that surprised her husband when she show her Sharingan and tell him the fact about her. However, both of them actually realize that the battle is useless, because both never want to attack harder one another. Izumi said it won't end and she also knows thar her husband will not kill her, and finally she decide to kill her self by stabbing her belly in front of of Madara, because she doesn't want to live in embarassing because she couldn't prevent her husband to destroy Konoha, remembering that Konoha is builted by Hashirama and Madara himself. Then she died in the name Uchiha Clan Mistress, and part of Konoha shinobi who died for Konoha's peace. And that is the first time of the mighty Madara, crying. Personality Izumi actually was a calm and nice girl if she really know the person in front of her. Unfortunately, because her hatred with a Uchiha Clan and man (she doesn't like man because she know the truth of her father and assumed all man are alike) and very independent willing character, Izumi always put herself in the same position as man. She doesn't like to be called weak, she usually do what girl in that periode can't do and also joint to the war with her brothers while Chouko and her mother usually stay at home. And the worse part of her character is, she speak her mind bluntly which make her little bit rude in front of people, sometime two-faced, has an evil character sometime, and doesn't like sentimental things. On the other hand, she also loves to tease someone to make them angry by doing anything. But she just do that 'naughty action' to some people who she thought fun to be get annoyed. Like Madara who really sensitive, the spoil Chouko, Izuna, or her brother Riku.But, the nice part of her is when she already tied to something, have a bond, or loves someone, she will sacrifice all the things she has for them, even her soul. It can be said that Izumi has alter-ego, which another side is her playfully, nice and kind person, but another part has a dark side and evil character. However, Izumi is just a girl. All of her tough, or her calmness actually just another part of her character. She cried sometime, in some quite place when nobody can see her. And she will cried when her feeling was not strong enough to hold all of her feeling by herself, beacause she typical of girl who never trust anyone about her life problem, and she keep it by herself. Appearance Izumi has a very long hair that always tied in front of the right of her shoulder. She usually use a pale blue shirts with a red clothes inside the shirts and feminine sandals with black pants. He has piercing in her left ears as Kouki Clan members always has, and usually slipped the Katana back of her waist. She has pale white skin, with long lashes and pink nude lipstick on her lips which make her face little brighter, because she realize when she doesn't use it, it makes her seems pale like a sick person. Abilities She is mastering in using katana and shuriken, but she was not really good in genjutsu because she rarely use her dojutsu, though she was very capable in ninjutsu. In a battle or war, she was praised as her strategies and her tough as the only woman in her clan who brave to join the war. She was very calm and full of strategy, while she also good in reading situation. Sometime in critical situation, she also use her dojutsu. In situation of war, a mode of pretty and playfully Izumi was really change into a killer demon. Because her whim that never want to be called weak as every man always told to woman, Izumi grow up as a kunoichi who never show mercy to the opponent. Kekkei Genkai She has two kekkai genkai from Uchiha and Satoshi Clan which also one of the clan who own Ice Release as their Kekkai Genkai. But almost of her life she just using Ice Release and Earth Release because she has to hide her indentities as a part of Uchiha. Actually she really don't like to fight with anyone unless that's during a war or she was in critical situation. She usually avoid every battle though she loves to trigger anger of some people because her ignorant habit. Unless during the, she defense more than attacking the opponent, or end it quickly. Status Quotes * "Boy use the girl, girl is used by boy. I deal with it, though I'm not part of the girl that I mention." (Izumi to Izuna) *"Don't call me weak. I just don't like to show my abilities." (To Madara) *"This is not only for you. This is for our pride, for Uchiha Clan, and for my pride as the mistress. However, listen, now and forever, I will always love you." (To Madara, before her last breath) Trivia *Izumi's name means "spring" or "fountain". *Her hobby is playing with cat,archery, and take around. She loves to walk around when she has nothing to do. *She has an alterego. *Izumi love sushi, teriyaki, donburi, and sukiyaki *She expert in cooking, archery, and annoying people. *Her favorite animal is cat. It can be said, that he loves cat more than her husband. She even ever get distracted from training with Izuna because a fat cat crossing near her. *"Balance" (均衡) is her favorite word. *Izumi's bad habbit is her hand can not stop doing anything while she talking to people or doing nothing in every occasion. She wreck the leaves, playing with cat's fur, or playing with Madara's hair when he was near her. *She is afraid of darkness when she is alone. *She admit quietly that Madara is handsome, but she never want to tell him bluntly. Reference Izumi Kouki belongs to Lazuardi Loo. Facebook : Category:DRAFT